The Beast Of Little Red
by corgi101
Summary: "Bar the windows, lock the doors human. The wolves are out to play," At first it was only a dream. Now that dream had come true. Deadlox was afraid. Very afraid. For a wolf hunted him. What could be worse? Well, lets just say, who says its only the full moon?
1. Chapter 1

Something Out There

"There's something out there. Don't go Ty."

"I have to. My mind isn't in the right place right now."

Sky bit his tongue, and TrueMU begged Deadlox not to go.

"Ty there's a predator out there. It's so…scary. Like a monster or something." said TrueMU.

"Yeah, plus it's like the middle of the night. Please don't go Ty." added Sky. Deadlox looked outside. His mind was clouded from a emotion. It was a mixture of rage and exhaustion. The emotion had come over him while inside. His restless feeling was uncommon, but it caused his emotion. Deadlox sighed.

"Guys…I really don't feel good. Predator or not I need to. I'll take a torch or something with me." said Deadlox.

"Ty…please." pleaded TrueMU.

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" asked Sky.

"No…I can't take this emotion for that long. I gotta clear my mind," said Deadlox. TrueMU and Sky sighed.

"Ty…be careful," said Sky. Deadlox nodded and walked outside. At once his mind cleared. He walked along a trail, breathing in and out. Then he began to stray from the trail. His mind wondered, seeming to smile at the forest. Then Deadlox snapped back to real life.

"Frick…I strayed from the trail." he said under his breath. He looked around, and then heard a twig snap. Deadlox turned and a little alarmed.

"Hello?" he asked. Nothing. Deadlox looked around again, a little alarmed. Then he heard a shuffling in the dark.

"Who's there!?" he asked, now freaked out. No reply. Then he saw two burning yellow eyes come from the dark.

"What the-" he started, facing it. The thing growled and came closer. Deadlox stumbled back. It snarled and stood on twos. It walked up to him. Deadlox screamed and ran. He heard it, running after him. He ran faster but fell on a twig. He fell flat on his stomach. Deadlox saw his mouth was bleeding and dirt covered him. He looked around for the thing but didn't see the eyes. Deadlox breathed still alarmed, fear grabbing his chest. His eyes were wide open and they shined with horror. He then felt a hot breath of air on his neck, and slowly looked behind him, horrified beyond screaming. He shakily faced two burning yellow eyes, and what seemed like the head of a wolf. Except its body was like a humans, and black fur covered it. Deadlox stumbled back. The monster growled. Deadlox stumbled back more, farther and farther. He realized his headphones were a foot away from him, along with his butter sword. He faced the monster, which was walking closer. Deadlox quickly acted and stood, grabbing it. He looked at the thing in pure terror, trying to raise his sword, but he was so scared his body was going through a shock where he couldn't move. The monster came up to him. It bared white razor sharp fangs. It lashed its tail. Deadlox fell back and crawled on elbows back into the middle of the clearing. The thing walked up to him. It howled at the full moon and lashed out its black claws. They scraped across Deadlox's chest, bleeding rapidly. Deadlox was in a pain beyond screaming. He clutched the scrape, tears building in his eyes. Blood soaked his shirt. The animal grinned and snarled, biting his neck. Deadlox didn't scream, but felt more tears build in his eyes. He let off a silent scream. Pain was swelling through his neck. It was worst then a zombie attack or a creeper explosion. It was like…like nothing he had felt before. It was worst then burning in lava. The animal let go. Blood gushed from Deadlox's wounds. The animal then tour at his face and neck. It bled and flesh was tore off. Lone scrapes went up his face. Tears streamed down from Deadlox's face.

"Please…stop." he whispered. The thing showed no mercy, but only bit his neck again. Deadlox moaned, but it was weak. Then after a good long bite the animal clawed his chest, trying to reach his heart. Deadlox widen his eyes as he saw his chest was practically torn apart. There was no skin left. He prayed to Notch he would live.

"N-Notch…help me. It's me…Deadlox…do you hear me? Help…" he whispered. The animal growled and bit his neck again. Deadlox finally got enough energy to lift up his sword and stab the animal in its chest. The animal whimpered and stumbled back. It began to bleed rapidly. The animal howled, mournfully, then fell down dead. Deadlox tried to scream for help, but nothing. Not even a sound escaped his lips. He was losing blood, fast. Deadlox tried to stop the blood flow, but the animal had clawed and bit him so much he had no strength. Deadlox closed his eyes, and fell back into darkness.

**A/N HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 8DDDDDDD**

***Slurps**

**Ok, here is a list of what I'm thankful for.**

**Family**

**Friends**

**Fanfiction**

**You guys, my readers**

**Team Crafted**

**Anyone else in Sky Army**

**My freedom**

**Uh….puppies**

**Butter**

**My creativity**

**Anything else I didn't mention. **

**Now you are all probably like:**

"**OMG CORGI THERES ALREADY A WERELOX FANFIC!"**

"**WHY YOU MAKE ANOTHER ONE? WAS THE FIRST DELETLED?"**

"**CORGI I NEED HELP TYING MY SHOE! OH YAY WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ONE?!"**

**WELL! *****Is tying some random fan's shoe**

**I was listening to a song that was called Return of the werewolf and then I read Little Red Riding Hood (Don't ask) and I'm just like "Wow, why is my brain making a story up?"  
So yay…I also wanted to make this since it was the only thing I could think of and tomorrow is Thanksgiving so I wanted to post something before it.**

**Anyways guys, have A Happy Thanksgiving and remember all your thankful for, and have fun with your family! Keep on reading, reviewing, and faving! Remember to ear butter (and turkey) and kill squids! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

What Was That?

"Where is Ty? I told him not to go!" TrueMU said, looking outside.

"He should be here by now," said Sky, concerned. TrueMU sheathed his sword, and looked at the sunrise.

"Ty's been gone all night! I'm going to look for him.," said TrueMU.

"I'll come too.," said Sky. He took his sword and sheathed it. TrueMU walked outside with Sky.

"How are we going to tell where he went? I knew there was a predator! Jeffery kept getting scared and he wouldn't come outside.," said TrueMU. Sky sighed, looking at a trail.

"God…why didn't Ty let me keep those wolves? No he had to have cats." said Sky. TrueMU saw tracks in the trail. Then he saw giant wolf paw prints.

"Oh my god! The predator followed Ty!" he said, running up to the tracks.

"Where's Jerome when you need him?" asked Sky. TrueMU sent out a message through his helmet.

_**ASFJerome needed for a search and rescue party. On the north trail. **_

Sky read the message.

"God…I hope Ty is ok," said Sky. Then Sky and TrueMU saw the baca and BajanCandian.

"Who are we looking for?" asked Jerome.

"Ty…he went on a walk last night, but he didn't come back. We found tracks." said TrueMU. Jerome looked at the tracks. He looked at the wolf paws.

"These are way to large to be a wolf's, or any other type of canine." said Jerome. Bajan was walking in Deadlox's footprints.

"He walked away from the trail," Bajan said. Jerome looked off into the forest.

"Ty went off in there, and this predator was stalking him the whole time." said Jerome. Bajan followed them more. Sky and TrueMU followed. Jerome and Bajan looked at the foot markings.

"Ty heard the predator, he kept looking for it, and then it came from the shadows. Deadlox ran, and it followed." said Bajan, following the tracks.

"Mitch is in his tracking his stage. This is when he gets all focused. So don't blame him if he keeps walking fast " Jerome said as they tried to keep up with Bajan. They stopped dead when. Bajan stopped.

"What?" asked Jerome. Bajan pointed.

"Ty…" he said. TrueMU pushed past him and practically slipped on dust when he saw the mess in the clearing. The predator was lying dead in the clearing, a butter sword stabbed in its chest. Then he saw Deadlox. His chest was torn apart, and the side of his neck was destroyed. Long scrapes went across his face. A bite mark was on the other side of his neck.

"TY!" Sky shouted rushing over to Deadlox's side. Jerome rushed over to.

"Sky give me your sunglasses," said Jerome. Sky took off his glasses. Jerome placed his glasses under Deadlox's mouth. Air was still coming through his body, but it was faint. He gave Sky his glasses back. TrueMU and Bajan came over to Deadlox.

"Bajan, do you have-" Jerome started but stopped when Bajan took out a first-aid kit.

"Wow." said TrueMU. Jerome took it. Nothing was going to cover his scratches. He took out a towel and placed on his neck then on his chest. Jerome kept the towel there.

"Bajan, kept the towel and keep switching it between his chest and neck. Ill get help," said Jerome. Bajan nodded and took it.

_**Deadlox in grave injuries. Medical help needed **_

Sky sent out a message while Jerome tried to find a blood bag. Deadlox began to squirm, in fear.

"Its…its gonna kill me!" he murmured.

"Ty…you killed it. You're safe." said Bajan. Deadlox wouldn't listen to him.

"Go away! Leave me!" he shouted, trying to move. But since he had a massive blood loss the teen couldn't move. Finally HuskyMudKipper found them.

"Mudkip, do you have a blood bag? Or something we can transport Ty in?" asked Jerome. Husky took out a blood bag. Jerome grabbed it.

"Anyone wanna donate blood?" asked Jerome. TrueMU took out his arm. Jerome took out a dagger and slit TrueMU's arm. Blood oozed from the wound. Jerome opened the bag and the blood flowed into it. Finally it filled. Jerome took out a needle and took Deadlox's right arm. He stabbed it in and then connected the needle to the blood bag. Slowly it transferred blood to Deadlox. Sky then looked like he had slapped himself in the face.

"Of course! SeaBiscuit!" he said.

"What?" asked Bajan.

"My horse SeaBiscuit! He's back at HQ.," said Sky.

"Sky, why didn't you tell us this when you actually needed it?!" Husky asked.

"Shut up fish." said Jerome.

"I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian!" said Husky.

"Guys…can we save the quarreling for later? Ty needs help!" said Bajan. TrueMU went over and grabbed Deadlox's headphones. He placed them by Deadlox's side. Sky came back leading SeaBiscuit, who stared at the animal in terror. He neighed and tried to tug away from Sky, trying to get away from it.

"Its dead." said Sky. SeaBiscuit followed Sky, but tried to stay as far away from it as possible. Then he saw Deadlox. He nuzzled his neck.

"Down boy," Sky said, pushing the horse to the ground. Bajan unhooked the blood bag (which was half empty) and placed Deadlox on its back.

"Anyone know how to ride a horse western?" asked Bajan.

"I do," Sky said.

"Get Ty to Jerome's treehouse. He has all the stuff to heal Ty." Bajan said. Sky nodded and took Deadlox away. Bajan turned his attention to the predator.

"What is that thing?" he asked. Jerome rolled it over and looked at its face.

"It's got a wolf's head but it's more muscular, and the body isn't a wolf's. Its a humans but it still has fur and a tail. Claws…I have no idea what this thing again." said Jerome.

"Should we take a blood sample of it to Seto? He knows these things pretty well.," said Husky

"We should take the whole body.," said TrueMU. Bajan and Jerome looked at each other.

"I'll take it, Jerome needs to help Ty." said Bajan. Bajan took out Deadlox's sword.

"See you guys at Jerome's tree house." said Bajan.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Moon Fever

"Ty, wake up!"

"Come on!"

The voices…they were familiar. He remembered the names. Sky…Jerome…TrueMU…Husky…and that was it. That's all he heard. Then a stinging sensation came over his neck, and chest. The teen opened his eyes a slit. He saw red. Blood red. Since it was blood. His chest had a giant scrape along it. Blood was painted on his shirt. The teen opened his eyes more, seeing he wasn't in the clearing anymore. He was at a friend's house. His energy had returned, but it was faint. It seemed like he didn't have the same body. Then he saw eyes. Burning yellow eyes. He froze.

"Go-Go away…" he whispered. Only the yellow eyes came closer. They paused, as it looked at the moon. Then the yellow eyes vanished. The familiar voices came back.

"Ty? You awake man?" asked the voice from the sunglass wearing person.

"Yes…S-Sky." said Deadlox, remembering to whom the names went to.

"God, your neck still looks bad," said TrueMU. Deadlox felt his neck, with two fingers. Lit was scarred, but it was still healing, and he felt a bit of flesh. Then a sudden, violent pain came through his body that started in his bite mark. He froze and fell back, grabbing his neck.

"OW!" Deadlox screamed in agony. Jerome looked at his bite make.

"There's nothing wrong with it." he said. Deadlox rubbed his neck.

"Did-Did you guys see what bit me?" he asked. Husky nodded.

"It was a dog…or a wolf…some canine." said Husky. Jerome began to apply a healing potion to Deadlox's scratches. This caused them to burn more.

"Jerome…that burns." he said.

"Sorry Ty." said Jerome. Deadlox sighed. His body felt as thought it was tingling, full of…energy? Like he could run and not stop.

Wasn't I tired not to long ago? Why does my body have so much energy? he thought. Deadlox felt the energy build. He couldn't contain it. His body went through twitches, to get rid of all the energy.

"Ty, you ok?" asked TrueMU, observing his twitching.

"No…I feel like I have to much energy." Deadlox said.

"To much energy? Ty weren't you just knocked out?" said Husky, concerned.

"I know its weird but…I don't think my body can contain it." said Deadlox. Twitching went to shaking. Then he looked at the moon, which was odd, since it was full.

"Do-Do you guys see that?" asked Deadlox.

"What?" asked Jerome.

"The moon." said Deadlox.

"No, Ty there's no moon. Its morning." said Sky. Deadlox then heard a whisper.

"Deadlox…Deadlox…" it whispered. The whisper turned to his friends' voices.

"Deadlox. Deadlox." said the voice.

"Wha-?" he asked, blinking his eyes. The moon was gone.

"Dude, we thought we lost you. You wouldn't answer us," said TrueMU.

"I'm ok…" Deadlox said. Jerome looked at Deadlox's neck and chest, astonished.

"Wow, that healing potion worked well," he said. Deadlox felt his neck, the giant gash was now just a long scrape, but the bite marks were still there. His chest was also just a long scrape.

"Wow, what potion did you use?" asked Deadlox.

"Potion Of Healing X." said Jerome.

"Jerome, can I leave? I'm ok now," asked Deadlox.

"Ok, but don't open up your wound again." said Jerome. Deadlox smiled. When everyone left Jerome got a private message from BajanCandian.

_**Dude, Seto found out what the thing was. It was a werewolf.**_

**A/N…**

**Sky "Corgi?"  
Me "….."  
Deadlox "Corgi?!"  
Me "….."  
TrueMU "CORGI?!"  
Me "…"  
*Deadlox rushes into my writing room and sees blood and paper and pencils. Then he sees a hologram thingy (idk)**

***TrueMu picks it up and pushes a red button.**

***Hologram of Corgi appears**

**Sky "Corgi!"**

**Corgi "Help me Team Crafted, you're my only hope." Turns and then turns off. **

**Sky picks up a note then widens eyes.**

"**CORGI101 HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE SQUIDS!" **

**To be continued…  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Boil

"Ty, ready to record?"

"Yes, is Jason?"

"Yup." said TrueMU.

"Hey guys Sky here, and today we are doing…Epic Jump Map Little Red Riding Hood edition!" Sky enthused.

"Yeah…" TrueMU said under his breath. Deadlox hit Sky, and did two hearts of health.

"Ty! Ty stop! You're gonna kill me!" Sky screamed. Deadlox stopped, and punched the air.

"Wow, you did like six hearts of health," said Sky.

"I'm just magic like that.," said Deadlox. Sky went over the rules and who made the map (You all know).

"So uh, yeah let's get started," said Sky.

"Fall down the water hole to begin." said TrueMU. A small pole of water flowed down a hallway.

"Bye." said Deadlox, falling into the water.

"Ty no!" said Sky. They jumped in after him. Deadlox was in a room that was a regular house. He read a sign.

"Your objective is to beat the Big Bad Wolf, and get to the end of the map." he read.

"Oh yay for the viewer that don't know what Little Red Riding Hood is, it is a fairy tale." said Sky.

"I think the story is told in the map, and its one of Bodil's shorter ones," said TrueMU.

"Dude I love how this is like a house, and we're have to beat the Big Bad Wolf just to get to another house." said Deadlox. Sky gave a small laugh.

"It is, it really is." TrueMU said. Suddenly, Deadlox felt a sharp pain travel through his spine. His face began to twist in pain. Apparently his friends noticed his expression.

"Ty you ok?" asked Sky. Deadlox nodded. The pain ebbed away into nothing. Deadlox blinked.

"Continue." he said. Sky and TrueMU looked at him, but he gave them a look that insisted they continue. While they went on Deadlox felt another pain pierce his heart area. He clutched the middle of his chest and let off a moan. The pain grew, and as it got more intense it began to spread through his body. Deadlox dropped to his knees, holds his temples as the pain worsened. His body seemed to shift. Shift into a stronger, faster one. It didn't seem like his body. It felt, enhanced. Deadlox opened his eyes as the pain faded like a mist. He looked at his hands, expecting them to look different. But they didn't. They were the same.

"Ty! Ty you coming?!" called a voice.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a sec!" called Deadlox. He stood and caught up with his friends, still looking at his hands.

"Something wrong with your hands Ty?" asked TrueMU.

"What? Oh! No," said Deadlox.

"Ty you sure you're ok? You seem zoned out." said TrueMU.

"I'm fine…just body pain," he said.

"Oh yeah if you guys don't know the reason Ty has scars is since an animal attacked him." said Sky.

"Yeah, but I'm ok now," said Deadlox. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Look up," it whispered. He obeyed like a dog, and looked up. Deadlox widen his eyes as he saw the blazing full moon. He saw the burning yellow eyes, stalking him. Deadlox blinked again. The eyes ran at him, and pounced on him like prey. But instead of feeling the weight of the thing Deadlox felt a sting sensation come across his body. Deadlox hugged his arms, bearing the pain.

_What's happening to me?!_ he thought. He stared at the full moon, but it was gone. So was the pain in his body. Deadlox moaned only once as a migraine came over him. Then he heard the voices of his friends. A feeling came over him, almost like anger. It faded in an instant.

"Ty? Ty where are you?" called Sky.

"Right here," Deadlox said in a shaky tone. He walked up next to his friends.

"Ty are you sure your ok?" asked Sky.

"Yes I'm fine!" snapped Deadlox.

"Ok, Notch you don't have to be sour," said Sky. Deadlox rolled his eyes.

"Just continue," he said, almost annoyed. While Sky and TrueMU continued Deadlox stood back, feeling anger build in his inside's, giving himself energy. Deadlox held in the anger. Then he lightened.

_I just snapped at Sky, why?_ he thought. Deadlox shook off the anger, and walked up next to his friends.

"Ty, you slow poke, you missed the signs," said TrueMU.

"I'll go back and read them," Deadlox said. He walked backs and read the signs. Then he went back.

"What now?" asked Deadlox.

"Parkour!" said Sky. He jumped on a cobblestone block. TrueMU followed.

"Come on Ty!" called TrueMU. Deadlox looked down and saw lava.

"God, is there a check point up there?" asked Deadlox.

"Yup!" called Sky. Deadlox took a breath in and jumped.

"Oh god, please let me do this well," he said. Deadlox jumped again, and landed on the edge. He grasped it and pulled himself up. He looked at the next jump, which looked impossible.

"Is that possible?" he asked.

"It is, but you gotta jump far," said TrueMU. Deadlox narrowed his eyes. He felt the energy rerun, and his anger returned. He gritted his teeth and ran. He jumped and landed perfectly.

"Woah…" said Sky. Deadlox closed his eyes as the anger grew into rage. He jumped block to block perfectly, not even acting as if they were nothing. He caught up with his friends, who were astonished. By their looks his rage faded.

"Ty what was that? You just speed ran it!" TrueMU said in a bewildered way. Sky nodded in agreement, sharing TrueMU's amazement.

"I have no idea what that was…" whispered Deadlox. TrueMU set the time to night. Deadlox moaned and clutched his temples. He looked up at the moon, and it blazed back at him. The voice returned.

"Deadlox…Deadlox…" it said more clearly. The voice was gruff, almost like a growl.

"What? Who are you?!" Deadlox whispered. He looked at the moon again. It seemed like the moon was…calling to him. It was calling his name.

"Deadlox…I will drag you into darkness…" it whispered. The voice faded.

"TY?!" a voice screamed. Deadlox opened his eyes, and realized he was on the ground.

"What?" he asked no one.

"You just collapsed. Like Jason set the time and you fell over, and began to have a spasm attack, we had to do CPR," said Sky.

"Did you guys hear a voice?" asked Deadlox.

"No, why?" asked TrueMU.

"No reason," said Deadlox. He felt something damp on his forehead. He touched it and felt water.

"Sorry, I heard that helps people when they're passed out." said TrueMU.

"Thanks Jason." said Deadlox.

"Wanna set spawn incase we die?" asked Sky.

"Yes," said Deadlox. TrueMU and Sky helped him up. When he tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. His pain had returned, and he couldn't think right. Dead had energy that kept building. He tossed and turned. Deadlox felt sweat trickle down his face. He saw Sky and TrueMU already asleep, but his energy increased by the second. Deadlox sighed and stood up. He redid the parkour over and over again, but his energy wouldn't go away. A stinging sensation came over his body. Deadlox collapsed on his bed and let off moans off annoyance. He tried to ignore all the energy, and it worked. He fell into a light sleep.

**A/N Ok, my computer was broken so its now in a new place. So sorry about late updates. Plus, I was having a bit of writers block of how to make this chapters flow nicely. Like butter on toast…yes…Anyways, yeah. Uh…It snowed yesterday. OH YAY! Time for some epic story A/N**

**Last time:  
"CORGI101 HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE SQUIDS!"  
Now:**

"**Give it to us!"  
"No! I won't! The ancient blood mustn be used like that!"**

***Squid 1 whips me.**

"**Now corgi101, tell us, how do you make werewolves?"**

***corgi101 looks at all the squids**

"**I'll tell you. First, untie me"**

***Squid unties me**

"**Thanks Govnor!"**

***All of a sudden a blade slices into squids chest. **

"**That's what you get for blowing up the prison"**

**To be continued…**

**So yay guys, remember to eat butter and kills squids.**


	5. Chapter 5

What Enhanced Abilities You Have!

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

The three continued their way to the end of the adventure map.

"I call dibs on these signs," said Sky. He read the signs out loud.

"As you continue your way to, your grandmother's house you hear a sound. You spin around and see blue eyes. Might wanna run now," he read. A pressure plate went off, and an angry wolf spawned. It growled and ran at Sky and TrueMU. It stopped and stared at Deadlox. He froze. The wolf howled, almost as if expecting him to do something in return. But he didn't. The wolf looked disappointed, and whimpered. Then it turned around and paced back into darkness.

"Ty what did you do to it?" asked TrueMU.

"Yeah, you usually hate wolves," said Sky.

"I didn't do anything," said Deadlox.

"Well, we got a speed potion. Let's just pretend there's a wolf," said. TrueMU. Sky and TrueMU sped off, at an inhuman pace. Deadlox followed, trying to catch up. His energy returned, and made him run faster. Eventually he caught up to them, smiling. The energy was finally going down. But instead Deadlox began to outrun Sky and TrueMU.

"What potion did you use?" asked Sky.

"I didn't use one," said Deadlox. Deadlox ran faster, and kept running.

"Ty wait up!" TrueMU called.

"You guys are slow! Did the potion wear off?" asked Deadlox, halting.

"No! You just ran faster then us," asked TrueMU.

"That was just extra energy," said Deadlox.

"Where did all of it come from?" asked Sky.

"Just out of no where," said Deadlox. Sky and TrueMU exchanged worried glances about their friend.

"Ty, are you positive your ok?" asked TrueMU.

"For the tenth time I'm ok," said Deadlox, clearly annoyed.

"Ok, we're just making sure," said TrueMU. Deadlox sighed. He blinked, and for a second both TrueMU and Sky thought his eyes were blazing yellow.

"Lets just continue. Were almost done," said Deadlox. His voice had a hint of rage.

"Ok," said TrueMU. Sky was obliviously to scared to speak. Did something change in Deadlox that made him so angry and strong? He wasn't himself that was for sure.

"Wait, do you guys smell that?" asked Deadlox.

"What?" asked Sky.

"Food…" said Deadlox. He ran off.

"Ty wait!" TrueMU called. The two sped after him. They found Deadlox searching through a chest. He grabbed some cooked beef and began to eat it. He wolfed it down, and stopped. His shoulders relaxed.

"Better?" asked TrueMU. Deadlox nodded, breathing in and out almost as of he were sensing something.

"Jason, is there something wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?" Deadlox asked.

"I don't know," said TrueMU. Sky was shivering in fear.

"Sky, don't be afraid of me. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, and being a total idiot. That wasn't me," said Deadlox. His eyes shined in apology.

"I forgive you man," said Sky. TrueMU nodded as Deadlox turned to him. Then TrueMU noticed a red light blinking on his helmet side.

"I'm still recording. You guys?" asked TrueMU.

"Yup," said Sky. Deadlox looked and nodded.

"Well this is gonna be a long cut," said TrueMU. Deadlox have a halfhearted laugh.

"Lets go," said Sky. They continued. Deadlox stopped dead for a moment.

"What?" asked TrueMU. Deadlox held up his hand in a 'one second' gesture. He looked at the ceiling and stayed perfectly still. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"I hear something," he said.

"What?" asked TrueMU.

"TNT…RUN!" he yelled. And like that TNT went off.

"Oh crap!" TrueMU screamed. Sky bolted and TrueMU charged after him. Deadlox followed behind. The TNT exploded. Sky read a sign.

"Well, you managed to get away from the Big Bad Wolf," he read. Deadlox gritted his teeth. He kept his face from twisting in pain. His spine was hurting again, and this time, it was worse. It traveled down it and made him wanna scream.

"Ty!" a voice said firmly. Deadlox opened his eyes.

"You ok?" asked TrueMU. Deadlox nodded.

"Just spinal pain," he said. TrueMU looked at the sky.

"We should fined a checkpoint," he said. The three walked, but Deadlox kept screaming. He looked up and saw the full moon.

"Ty whats wrong?" asked Sky. Deadlox gritted his teeth. He screamed and fell to his knees.

"Everything's hurts!" he got out. Deadlox looked up at the moon. A pressure built in his skull. He closed his eyes tightly, and felt his jaw dislocate. Deadlox felt a familiar pain pierce his heart and spread through his body. He let off moans.

"What…what moon phase is it?" he asked.

"Waxing Gibbous," said TrueMU. Deadlox blinked at the full moon. The voice came.

"Deadlox…" it whispered.

"Who are you?!" he asked to no one.

"Deadlox…" it growled. The voices of his friends were drowned into nothing. Deadlox forgot the world around him. He just stared at the full moon. Then he snapped back to reality, and the moon became its true phase.

"TY! WAKE UP!" TrueMU yelled. Dealox blinked. A migraine came over him.

"Sorry, just…I'm seeing weird crap," said Deadlox.

"You think?" asked Sky. Deadlox shot him a deathly glare. But he softened it.

"Lets just finish this," said Sky.

Finally the final checkpoint was near. All you had to do was walk. But only Sky and TrueMU walked together. Deadlox stayed back. Emotions of rage grew in his insides. It flickered in his eyes. Pain kept coming through his body, and it wouldn't stop. His mind clouded. Deadlox inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm his bottled emotions. But they only grew. His senses became sharper, and continued to grow as his anger did. This only made his pure-self scared. TrueMU walked back to Deadlox.

"Ty are you-" he started but Deadlox shot his a death gaze. His eyes burned.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" he snapped. TrueMU walked up next to Sky, a little hurt.

Deadlox scrunched his shoulder. The pain was making his rage worsen. He tried to control it but he couldn't. The two feelings rage and pain, they grew and when one worsened the other would follow. Deadlox looked ahead and saw the checkpoint. But as soon as TrueMU set the time he screamed. The pain and rage came to a turning point, and seeped through his body. His body began to shift.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he screamed. Deadlox looked at the full moon.

"Deadlox…I WILL DRAG YOU INTO DARKNESS," growled the voice.

**A/N OK, **

***Inhales**

"**So, questions,"**

**ThatOneGirl: TY IS NOT WELL? **

"**WELL, SOME PEOPLE AREN'T 'UP TO DATE' ON THEIR SUPER NATRUAL **

***Glares at Team Crafted**

"**OK ALSO, TY IS BEING A BIG STUBBORN WOLFIS AND IS BEING ALL "IM FINE"  
*Deadlox rolls eyes**

"**OK MISTER YOU JUST GOT A TIME OUT!"  
*Puts Deadlox in the corner**

***Inhales**

**OK**

**Shardas1000(sup man?): WHEN WILL TY TRANSFORM?  
"(Spoiler alert) SOON MY AMIGO, MAYBE (;D) IN THE NEST CHAP"  
"NOW EPIC STORY A/N"  
**

"**Come corgi, we have cake,"  
"I want cake!"  
*corgi101 follows a skeleton and falls into a ditch**

"**WHERES THE CAKE?!"  
*Skeleton walks away**

***corgi101 sighs and sees a million of hungry spiders glaring at them**

"**So…The cake was a lie?"  
ANYWAYS GUYS, KEEP ON READING REVIEWING AND FAVING. REMEMBER TO EAT BUTTER AND KILL SQUIDS! :DDDD  
P.S I know what happened to Seto D: So I have a chapter written on Seto, and I'm a post it, since he's still apart of TC to me. Ik you guys are mad, but Seto moved on, and I will to, but he's still a story char.**


	6. Chapter 6

Monster

"Ty?!" TrueMU asked. He rushed over to Deadlox, who was shaking. He grabbed his temples and screamed.

"JASON! HELP ME! PLEASE!" he screamed. Deadlox looked at TrueMU horrified. TrueMU stumbled back a few feet.

"What the…" Sky started. Deadlox screamed again. Pain over came his body, and he fell to his knees. His body began to shift. A violent cracking sound filled the air, a breaking sort of sound. Deadlox screamed as his spine began to perk.

"NOTCH! HELP ME! SOMEONE!" he screamed. He kept his eyes shut tight and felt the moonlight bathe him in pain. Deadlox fell on all fours and let off another violent scream. The cracking came again, and his shoulder shifted into his more upper back. Sky and TrueMU stood in shock. Deadlox looked at them, in intense hurt.

"PLEASE! SKY! JASON! HELP ME!" he pleaded. The sound of flesh breaking came, and Deadlox screamed. His nails grew into claws and fangs came from his mouth. Blood ran from his mouth as the teeth kept growing. They thickened and curved a bit. Deadlox closed his eyes as his muscles broaden. The sound of them tearing brought shivers up his spine. He realized his clothes were becoming to small to hold his massive body as it grew. Deadlox tour off his shirt, and his muscles kept broadening. His feet grew out, and then ends flattened into paws. His regular hands stayed, but became more paw-like. Deadlox let off a moan that was dropping octaves. His skin felt like it was melting off. Deadlox stared at his body, as thick brown fur rapidly grew from it. His hair grew longer, but became shaggier and wolf like. He held his temples again and felt pressure built in his skull. Slowly his mouth grew out into a snout, and a tail grew in. Deadlox felt his ears grow to a point. His eyes tingled. They turned into a burning yellow. Deadlox whimpered. He opened his eyes, and kept whimpering.

"Ty?" asked TrueMU, slowly approaching his friend. He saw his headphones a few feet away from what was…or is Deadlox. Deadlox stared, and kept staring. He saw TrueMU pick up his headphones and quickly walk back next to Sky. Deadlox looked at the moon, and felt, a feeling grow. A bloodlust. He threw back his head and let off a eerie howl. His mind began to focus on killing, and slowly he began to think like the thing he was. Deadlox growled and ran at Sky and TrueMU. They both jumped to the side. Deadlox missed them and snarled. He then perked his ears, and heard something. He looked at the two, but then ran off. Sky shakily arose and stood next to TrueMU.

"Wha-what's happened to Ty? He-he turned into the predator that attacked him," TrueMU stuttered. Sky didn't speak. The only thing the two did was stare at where Deadlox had run off.

The monster snarled and ran through the forest. It wanted, needed to hunt. Bloodlust shined in its burning yellow eyes, and it bared teeth. The hunger it felt. It growled and sniffed the air. Then it heard a voice, a small, high-pitched voice. It was humming. The animal got low and crept near it. It saw a girl in a red hood. It stalked closer to her, and soon got in a pouncing zone. It gave a menacing low growl. The girl heard this. She stood.

"Hello?" she asked. The werewolf rushed out from its hiding place. The girl stared wide-eyed. She ran. The monster followed, coming closer, faster. It focused on the hunt, and picked up speed. The prey fell, and became injured. She looked at the animal, and it pounced on her. Then black.

The sun had risen. Sky and TrueMU awoke passed out at where Deadlox had his 'incident.' TrueMU awoke first. At first he thought it was a crazed mixed up dream. But it wasn't when he saw the broken fences. Sky stirred. He awoke not long after.

"What?" he asked no one. TrueMU stood. He shakily looked out at the forest where Ty had run.

"Should we look for Ty?" he asked Sky, who nodded. He stood and walked next to him. The two raced down toward the forest. Neither spoke, nor finally they found paw prints. They followed them, and found a disaster. A little girl was in a clearing; her heart was torn out of her chest. Blood was everywhere. Her eyes were wide open, almost as if she were in shock. TrueMU kneeled down and closed her eyes. While TrueMU took care of the little girl Sky heard a soft sobbing. He knew whom it belonged to. He followed it and saw a teen with long ragged brown hair, and dirty clothes. He was sitting on a rock, sobbing.

"Ty…?" asked Sky, approaching slowly. Deadlox faced him, looking wild.

"Don't come near me. I'm a monster…" he whispered.

"Ty what are you talking about?" asked Sky. Deadlox blinked away tears.

"I did it," he whispered.

"What?" asked Sky. Deadlox did no more but reached into his pocket and took out a human heart. He showed it to Sky, and had a saddened look. He dropped it.

"I killed the little girl. I stole her heart, when I was that…that thing," he whispered. Sky stared at the heart.

"Ty, you didn't do it," Sky said in a soft voice.

"Sky look at me. The moon did this to me," he said sadly.

"Ty the moon didn't do this to you. That wolf did. Maybe there's a cure," said Sky. Deadlox looked up in hope.

"Will I be set free?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Sky. TrueMU walked in on the conversation. He looked at the heart and widen his eyes. Deadlox looked at him.

"I'm sorry about attacking you last night. I saw through my eyes, by my mind…it was in a different place," said Deadlox.

"It's ok Ty," said TrueMU.

"Didn't Bajan say he brought the thing that bit you to Seto?" asked Sky. TrueMU nodded.

"Maybe Seto would know, about this," said TrueMU.

It was long before the trio even started off to Seto. Deadlox wouldn't part with the heart, and he kept mumbling stuff under his breath, but finally he left it. Finally they got to Seto. The sorcerer was awaiting them.

"Thank god you brought Ty," he said.

"Why? Do you know what bit him?" asked Sky. Seto unraveled a scroll and showed a picture of it.

"What is it?"

"You don't know?"

"What is it?"

"A werewolf,"

Sky and TrueMU froze.

"A-a werewolf?!" TrueMU stuttered, looking back at Deadlox, who was aimlessly walking around in circles.

"Yes, the cat-loving Deadlox is a werewolf. Half man half wolf, a lycanthrope, and so forth," said Seto.

"But…surely there's a cure," Sky said. Seto's had a dim look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid there is no cure. Deadlox will remain a werewolf until he's either killed or obtain a great age," said Seto. Sky and TrueMU looked at Deadlox.

"How is he gonna handle this?" asked Sky. Seto shook his head.

"Did he turn yet?" asked Seto. TrueMU nodded.

"Last night," said Sky. Seto walked over to Deadlox.

"Hey Ty," said Seto in a calm voice. Deadlox blinked.

"We know what's wrong with you," said Seto.

"I know. I heard you," said Deadlox in not more then a whisper.

"I'm sorry Ty," Seto said sadly. Deadlox broke out in tears.

"Why? Why did a fricken werewolf have to bite me?! Why was I such an idiot?! Why did I stray from the trail?! Look at what it did to me! I killed a little girl! I'm cursed!" Deadlox cried into his knees. The cries echoed, and it brought dread. Deadlox stood and blinked tears away.

"Ty you'll only change once a month," said Seto. Deadlox blinked.

"But it's there. It hunts me wherever I go full moon or not," said Deadlox.

"What do you mean?" asked Seto.

"I hear voices. They call my name, and say they'll drag me into darkness. I see the eyes, I see the full moon," said Deadlox. He didn't do anymore but cry loudly into his knees.

"Ty, it'll be ok, you-you can act as yourself," said TrueMU.

"What self?" asked Deadlox. He blinked, and stared at the sun, which was at its highest point. He closed his eyes, and felt the animal stalk in his insides, longing to get out and hunt. He heard his friends calling his name, but his own voice clogged them out.

_Werewolf…werewolf…_ it whispered. The whispers faded.


	7. Chapter 7

Wake Up Call **(A/N Ok, this is in RL. So I'll call him Ty) **

Purr…purr…meow…

What… he thought. Ty awoke, eyes adjusting to the light. He felt something soft, warm, and furry next to his neck. It was purring.

"Hey kitty," he murmured. The cat mewed, nuzzling his neck. Ty laid up, looking around.

_That…that was a dream…right? Just a sick twisted, messed up dream_ he thought. He saw he wasn't in the world of Minecraft (thank god) and was at his new house in Arizona.

"Ok…how did I pass out?" he asked no one. The cat meowed. She jumped down onto the floor.

"I was…doing something, then I collapsed, and had that dr-…nightmare," said Ty, going over the events. Then he went over the dream.

_A werewolf? There's no such thing as werewolves…_ he thought. Ty moaned as a migraine came over him. But for some odd reason, when he changed, in the dream, he could actually feel the pain. Of the melting of the skin, the pressure in his skull.

"Maybe I need mental help or something," he said to himself. He rubbed his eye, as he checked the time.

"12:00PM? When did I pass out? A few hours ago?" Ty asked. He then remembered that in the dream the…creature had bitten him. For some odd reason, he felt where it had bitten. No mark.

"Just a dream," he whispered. He shook he dream from his mind, and began to focus on other stuff.

"Ok…what was I doing before I passed out?" he asked himself. He then heard a buzzing sound, almost making him jump.

"Phone," he murmured, looking around for it. He found it on the ground.

"Ok, I was holding my phone before I went down," he said. He picked it up and looked at the texts.

_**Sky: Ty look at the news!**_

_**TrueMU: Be careful!**_

_**Jerome: I sent u a news report. U have to check it out. **_

_**Ian (SSundee): Omg, dude, that's so insane. **_

_**Jason (TrueMU): I still can't believe it!**_

_What are they going in about?_ Ty thought. He looked at his emails. And saw the thing Jerome sent him. It was labeled.

_**Wolf attacks in Arizona **_

Ty widen his eyes. Was that a coincidence? He tapped the email. A link was attached to it. He clicked on it. He saw the "Wolf Attacks in Arizona" again, and did some reading.

_A few hours (well, since it wasn't updated) ago, a young girl was found dead in a forest. The mother said she had let her daughter go out and after a few hours she didn't return. The mother had called 911 and at once police arrived at the scene. They used dogs to track down the girl, and found her dead. The injuries were reported as a torn neck and bitten throat. The heart was missing from the chest, almost as if an animal did it. A few moments ago it was confirmed wolf. Investigators are still looking for more information on the tragedy. _

That was it. He couldn't read anymore. First a dream about being a werewolf, and now a wolf attack. Then he felt his phone buzz again. He saw a text.

_**Jerome: did u get the email?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Jerome: Ty, be careful. Who knows how much danger you're in,**_

_**I will, don't worry **_

The thing was, Ty was worried. Worried a lot.

**A/N BOOM! TWO CHAPS! WEREN'T EXPECTING RL STUFF WERE YOU? **

***high fives crow102**

**Oh yea! My other amigo on here is RainyKat! :DDDD  
crow102 "We call her Ivy"  
corgi101 "Shhhhhhhhhh"  
*begins raining**

***crow102 takes out umbrella**

***corgi101 takes umbrella **

"**Run Crow RUN!"  
*crow102 runs around in circles**

**Then sees Deadlox RL**

"**Ah! Oh, its only you, I'm not use to you RL XD"  
But anyways yeah. Reme-**

***corgi101 cuts off as crow102 duct tapes mouth**

"**Yeah guys. Remember to howl at the moon,"**

***corgi101 tears off dust tape**

"**It's eat butter and kill squids!"  
*deadlox puts head in hands**

"**My god…"  
corgi101 "JUST END IT TY!"  
deadlox "So uh yeah guys. I'm Deadlox and peace out,"  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Burning Yellow Eyes

As scared as Ty was, he tried to relax about the whole 'wolf' thing.

"Just…wolves? Dream about being a werewolf, wolf attack. Dream about being a werewolf, wolf attack," Ty repeated.

I thought wolves don't attack humans… he thought. Then he thought the worst.

_No, werewolves don't exist. Werewolves don't exist _he thought. He was scared, very scared.

"It's…it's ok…there's no werewolves or wolves, relax," Ty said to himself. He tried to forget the dream.

"There's no werewolf, its-it's something else," murmured Ty. He felt his cat rubbing its side against his foot.

"Hey girl," he said. The cat purred as he rubbed between her ears. She purred more. The cat then walked away. Ty sighed. He rubbed his eyes. Then he remembered the burning yellow eyes, the eyes that had haunted him through the whole dream.

"Those eyes," he whispered. He could remember them burning with hunger, and bloodlust. He remembered the fear when he saw them, the fear when they got closer. He shivered.

"Ok, what am I doing?" he asked, trying to forget the dream. But he did forget it when he got a text from Adam (Sky).

_**Sky: Wanna record or something?**_

_**Sure**_

Of course after they recorded (need I say a title?) a bunch of failed attempts at parkour, they said goodbye and got off. Ty forgot about the dream completely, but there was no rest for it.

The next day, the news was…terrifying. Ty watched it in fear, but yet kept watching.

_Yet again another wolf attack has been reported in Arizona. A group of hikers was found dead farther away from the last wolf attack. Investigators say it was from the same wolf, since the bite marks match up perfectly. It was said the hikers were killed just past midnight. They have the same wounds as the girl. For the heart is missing from the chest. Inside the tent the hikers were in it was said bear marks were across the tent's doorway. The hikers relatives were tracked down, and it was confirmed that the three hikers were video making. The tape of what they saw was destroyed by the animal, but a bit of footage was saved. _

The footage was rolled, and it wasn't really helpful.

_"Crow, come on!"_

_"Yeah slow poke!" _

_"I'm coming! I'm coming!"_

_"You wanna get eaten by the bears?" _

_"No!"_

_The three hikers got to their tent. _

_"Badger, turn the camera off," _

_"No! I wanna tape you guys!"_

_"Crow, let's let Badger,"_

_"Fine Ivy,"_

_The film cut to a part. One of the hikers was in tears, and the other trying to lock the tent door. _

_"Um…ok…people out there if you find this…if we're dead…oh god,"_

_The camera faced the hiker who was also in tears, her eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. _

_"Mom…dad…I'm sorry for what ever I did wrong in the past…I love you…" she whispered. Then all three screamed as a snarl was heard, and the camera cut off. _

_The snarl wasn't identified specifically by zoologists yet, but some say it was a wolf, others a bear. Three out of five say it was a wolf. One out of five say it was a bear. The rest were undecided, more to remain on this tragedy. _

As the news went on about other things, but Ty didn't listen. He could only think about the snarl, and the screams.

_Maybe it was a wolf, since three out of five say that was what it was_ he thought. Ty hugged his knees, trying to think. His mind began to make images appear, of what that thing really was. He shook his head, as the dream popped into his mind again.

"Werewolves aren't real…werewolves aren't real…" he repeated over and over again. Then he heard his cat hissing.

"What?" he asked turning his head to her. She was staring outside **(A/N I know Ty may not have windows but, screw it XD). **

"Girl," he whispered. The cat mewed then jumped down. She went on his her and curled up, falling asleep.

"What are you hissing about?" asked Ty

_Hiss_

"Come here kitty," he murmured. The cat turned to him. She looked out the window, then back at Ty. The other cat came strolling out from the bathroom. The first cat jumped down. She nuzzled Ty, and the second followed.

"Good girl," he whispered. The first cat kept looking back at the window, then back at Ty, her eyes bulging.

"What?" he asked. She padded up to the window, and pawed at the glass. The second cat followed, ears alert. She crept across the ground, eyes narrowed.

"What do you hear?" he asked again, looking outside. The first cat hissed at nothing.

"Want me to go out and check it out?" asked Ty, looking at her. The cat mewed, still pawing at the window. The second hissed, back fur bristling.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ty said. The second cat stopped hissing, but kept rustling her back fur. Ty sighed and walked outside. His saw his cats were hissing again, with their ears back and fur bristling.

_What are they looking at?_ he thought. He picked up a rock, and threw it, trying to get the thing to move. A heard a shuffle, and immediately froze. The shuffling seemed to be from a two hundred pound animal. Then he looked up, out of fear.

_Don't be a…full moon…_ he thought. He saw the full moon blazing in the sky. He looked back at were the shuffling came from. He saw something moving. It had sleek black fur. Ty slowly took steps back. Only stopping when he stepped on a twig. Then something emerged from the darkness.

"No…" he whispered, eyes widen with shock and terror. An up-walking wolf creature came out. Its teeth were yellow and as sharp as a knife. Its fur was sleek and as black as night. Its eyes were burning with hunger and bloodlust. Its ears were sharp and pointed like a wolf. Its claws gleamed with blood, its mouth pulled up into a growling look. Ty just stared at it, not speaking. His body just froze from terror.

_No such thing as werewolves…no such thing as werewolves_ he repeated over and over again in his mind, trying to find comfort in the words. But he could only stare at the 'animal'. It only looked at him, snarling. He took small soft steps back. He couldn't outrun it, looking at its paws for feet. The animal growled, walking up to him. Eventually Ty stopped. The animal kept coming.

_RUN! WHO CARES IF YOU CAN'T OUTRUN IT?! GET AWAY!_ screamed a voice in his mind. Ty obeyed, bolting off. The thing followed, running on all fours. He felt his energy fade, breathing heavier. He collapsed on his knees, feeling light headed. Ty looked at where he had run from. He saw the animal walking up to him, growling. Ty blinked. He began crawling, but the thing ran in front of him. It growled, and Ty just stared. He stared into the yellow eyes. It wanted to kill him, so why not let it? He couldn't escape. So just let it. Then a small glimmer of hope passed over his mind, as he saw a branch.

_It may not be a Vampire but…frick it_ he thought. He tried to grab it, but the thing grabbed his arm.

_NO!_ he thought. He tried to pull away, but the animal only dragged him closer. He reached it for the branch, but it was an inch away. The animal bit his wrist, and he yelled silently. Ty saw it trying to consume his whole wrist. He saw his leg was free, and he kicked the animal in its stomach. The thing let go, whimpering. It growled and tried to grab him again, but Ty made a mad-dash for the branch. He picked it up and faced the thing, holding the branch firmly. The animal went on a frenzy dash, running at him. Ty just held out the sharp end of the branch, and closed his eyes. He opened it a minute later, and let go of the branch. He saw the animal, on the ground. It was bleeding, and the branch was sliced al the way through it's chest. Ty just stared at it, trying to process what had happened. He had killed something.

He had killed something.

The though whirled around in his mind like a hurricane. He kneeled down to the animal. He knew what it was. A werewolf. He looked at his wrist. It was bleeding, badly. He felt tears build in his eyes.

"N-no…no…please god…no…" he said, staring at it.

"Frick…No…" Ty began crying into his knees, letting his wrist bleed. He was one of them now. He was a werewolf.

**A/N OH SNAP! YES I DO THAT!**

**Ty "Why you gotta do dis to me?"  
corgi101 "Since I'm corgi101"**

**RainyKat "And, since your nickname is Badger,"  
corgi101 "Ty, Ty, Ty,"**

**Ty "What?"  
"There was once a hungry werewolf, he was so hungry that everyone died, the end,"  
Ty "That makes me feel great,"**

***crow102 pats Ty on the back**

**Anyways guys, remember to eat butter and kill squids.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Palmist

Ty finally got his act together, and stood. He walked away from the werewolf, not speaking. Once he got back to his house his cats greeted him. He kept on crying softly. Nothing could bring his moods up. He went into his bathroom and treated the bite mark. It stung like crazy, and it would have sudden pains. Ty kept rubbing his wrist, tears streaming down his face. The only thing he wanted was for the bite to go away. He held his wrist out over the sink, and touched alcohol (Medicine kind) to the bite. It began to sting like mad, and Ty gave off a silent scream of agony. Then he let go, and applied cream to it. Then he let the bite go, for it wasn't bleeding anymore. Ty put the stuff back and fell back on his bed. He stared at his Marvel superhero wall, almost as if studying it. Only he wasn't really studying it at all. He was thinking.

_Maybe I'm not a werewolf, maybe it's just a chance at becoming one when you're bitten_ he thought. Ty got up, and went over to his computer. He began to do some 'research'. But he found nothing, just some werewolf history, and facts about werewolves. Then he looked into comments on a werewolf video. Some people were saying it was fake, others that they were werewolves. Ty sighed, almost giving up. Then he saw a comment by a person named Traveler.

_Werewolves are real, but most keep quiet about it (concluding that if you say you're a werewolf you really aren't. I mean would you want a riot at your door?) The facts in this video are some-what true, but I find that in order to know the facts, you've gotta actually study for them. After my years of research- and I'm not talking web search- I find that people that have the curse in them usually become different over time. Before this time however, they visit a Palmist, so that way it is for sure they have the mark of the wolf amongst them. Palmists are a little hard to find, but I'm sure Google will help you. _

The comment went on, but Ty didn't read anymore. He searched up 'Palmist' on Google. Nothing showed up that was real. Then he saw something. It was called Night the Palmist. Ty looked at the link.

_I am a palmist. I can read fortunes, answer questions, and even tell you your future. If you need mystic guides all you have to do is call me. _

Of course in the state Ty was in he called almost immediately. When Night the Palmist picked up she asked what was wrong.

"Well, I kinda, did something tonight. Something that…might change me," said Ty, sounding a bit worried. The Palmist picked it up.

"You can come tomorrow, at three PM, and make sure that your wearing colors, it will help soothe the unease," she said. Then she hung up.

"Ok then?" Ty said. He hung up, and then put his face in his hands.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ he thought.

At three o'clock the next day Ty found the place where 'Night' lived. It was a…shack? He didn't know how to describe it. It had dream catchers dangling off it, by and small and a wide verity of colors. It was overgrown, and a bunch of stray dogs were around it. They looked healthy though, almost as if Night had been feeding them. Then he saw a woman that looked to be in her thirties. She wore a gray cloak, and had a satchel on. Her eyes were blue like water and her hair was gray. She wore a cross necklace, and seemed to be doing something at a shrine. Ty just stared. Night then got up, and went into her satchel. She took out a white rose and placed it down.

"I know you're there Ty," she said loudly.

"How?" Ty asked, wondering.

"You have a tension even a newborn kitten could pick up. But that's not important is it? What is, is to find out what bit you last night," said Night.

"How did you-" started Ty but Night faced him grinning.

"I know things Ty, things you don't need to know about," said Night. She walked over to him.

"I want to talk to you somewhere more…private. These dogs tend to bark of they sense something to," said Night. She brought him into her shack.

"Take a seat on the stool, and we'll begin," said Night. She brought a small wooden table over that was covered in what looked like carpets. She then got a wooden box out.

"Can you describe the animal that you saw?" she asked.

"Wolf head, human body, yellow eyes, black fur, wolf tail, paw feet, fangs and claws," listed Ty, remembering all to well.

"Did this 'animal' walk on fours and twos?" asked Night. Ty nodded.

"Let me see your wrist Ty, your bitten wrist," said Night. Ty showed her the wrist, and Night placed her hand on it. She began to murmur words to low for him to hear, and she closed her eyes.

A few moments later she opened them.

"Ty, you were bitten by a werewolf. I sense a wolf spirit inside of you," said Night.

"That's what I was afraid of," said Ty. Night looked at him in pity. She rubbed his bite mark.

"Ty, the wolf spirit isn't strong, but it will get stronger. Then it will turn into the monster. You won't be the same, you will change over the course of three days," said Night. Ty sighed, felt a tear streak down his face.

"But, it's only the full moon I turn right? So it's a once a month thing?" asked Ty. Night shook her head.

"Why the full moon? Why not any moon?" she asked. Ty looked at her. She closed her eyes then opened them.

"I wish you luck," she whispered. Ty thanked Night and left her twenty bucks. He went back to his house. He was in sadness beyond tears, and a fear beyond screaming. Ty fell back in his her again, face in hands. Three days for the wolf to grow, before he turned for the first time. He found a few tears streaming down his face, then more, until Ty was crying his eyes out. He felt fear again, but it wasn't of something. It was himself he was afraid of.

**A/N Awwwww crap man, I already have a sequel. **

**crow102 :O**

"**What is this so called sequel about? You said this was only gonna be one story!"  
"Shhhh, I can't spoil the ending and the sequel!"**

***corgi101 whispers sequel's plot in ear,"**

**crow102 "Ah, where you get that idea from?"**

**corgi101 "Gingersnaps and Cursed,"**

_**Sudden smash is heard**_

"**Ok, that better not be the forth wall,"**

***crow12 follows corgi101 to find Ty's gear covered in hot fudge**

"**What the frick?!"**

"**Who the heck…"  
*corgi101 grabs gear**

"**We gotta clean these before Ty gets back!"**

"**Hang on!"**

***crow102 ties Luna Angel-Clan's shoe**

"**Ok lets do dis!"**

_**Time lapse**_

***corgi101 is beaten up with Ty's gear in hands and crow102 holding bat up**

"**NOTHINGS WORKING!"**

"**Think Crow! We're not cavemen!"**

***corgi101 goes over to computer**

"**We have technology,"**

***corgi101 smashes computer on Ty's gear**

**crow102 "It didn't work,"**

**But anyways guys, on a more serious note….well…..**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORT!  
*corgi101 plays Animal I Have Become**

**You guys have been like, loving my series of SN TeamCrafted, You write fanfics off them, and you show me love! Thank you so much! It means so much to me! War of the night hit over 75 reviews and almost all my SN stories hit over 1,000 views! 1,000!**

**Again thank you guys so much! I couldn't ask for better viewers then you guys! I mean…its so much to me that someone actually takes time out of there day to read my story I mean that is like….amazing. I don't know how to thank you guys! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!  
But remember guys, even a man who is pure in heart, says his prayers by night may become a wolf, when the wolfsbane blooms, and autumn moon is bright. **


End file.
